Love Hina: Trick of the Mind
by AlexCephon
Summary: After the abuse with his tenants, Keitaro's mind fractures, creating a new personality. How will they react to this new development? [Please leave constructive reviews so I know if I should continue, and if there's anything I can improve!]
1. Chapter 1 - In Two Minds

**_Keitaro Urashima_** , the weaker of the Urashima bloodline. Always trying to see the good in others and trying to see everything through rose coloured lenses. His naive nature caused him to be the resident punching bag of Hinata House. 

_"Pervert!"_ Naru screams as she launches him off the grounds of the Hinata House after he bumped into her by accident. As Naru turns away to go to her room, she feels a slight shiver go down her spine. _"It's probably that pervert's fault..."_ she grumbled as she walked away. Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno took notice of the whole situation and let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

 ** _[Outside Hinata House...]_**

Keitaro screamed as he fell from his 'Naru Air' trip and landed against a tree. He checks himself over and notes that his healing ability is still working, but he is covered in dirt. He pushes himself out of the tree's branches and falls face-first onto the ground, and he groans to himself, _'Why does she hate me? I love her, but...'_ He resigns himself to his fate, being unloved by the one he made his promise to.

As Keitaro got up off of the grass, he dusts himself off for any dirt on him and makes his way to the pond a few feet from the tree. When Keitaro washed some of the dirt off, he noticed that his reflection was not doing the same. _**"You're pathetic, you know that? Why don't you fight back, or at least defend yourself? You know you have every right!"**_ The reflection had admonished him for his lack of action. _**"If you fought back, they'd stop abusing you. Abusing... us."**_

"I don't want to hurt them! And I'm scared they'll try to kill me if I stand up for myself..." Keitaro replied to his reflection. He noticed the reflection began to distort slightly, and he asked it a question. "Who are you?"

The reflection chuckled. _**"The question isn't 'who am I?', but 'where am I?' But, if you feel so inclined to give me a name, you just have to trust me. Can you do that?"**_

Keitaro nodded slowly as the reflection flashed dimly before returning to normal. He moved his hands above the water to make sure it was gone,and to his surprise, it was normal again. 'Probably the pain made me hallucinate...' he laughed to himself as he made his way back to the Hinata.

* * *

 _ **[10 minutes later]**_

As Keitaro made his way up the steps, he felt dizzy. He felt like his eyes were heavy and he was tired, so it was there where he fainted. Shinobu heard him and saw him as she was out doing laundry, and called for help.

After being dragged into the kitchen, Keitaro awoke to find most of the tenants surrounding him. He scowled as Naru glared at him. As she wound up for another punch, he grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back before slamming her face-first into a wall. _**"Not this time, promise bitch. Consider this me dumping you,**_ slut. _ **"**_ he growled as he slammed his fist into her face, impacting her head against the wall and knocking her out.

The others were shocked. They never thought that Keitaro would get violent, but they knew now that they pushed him too far. However, he felt different, as if he were another person.

 _"You're not Keitaro! You're a monster!"_ Mutsumi cried as she held Naru in her arms with Motoko supporting her.

 _ **"You're right... I'm not your precious 'Keitaro'. I'm the beast that laid dormant inside him as he held back his rage. His anger fuelled my existence, and willed me into being, whether he wanted it or not. Say hello to Kei Kazama, your new boss."**_ At that, Kei got up from his stool he sat on and left to go to the tea house.

The girls just sat back in wonder as they realised they broke Keitaro's mind. They finally felt regret.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Taste of Boss Kei

Kei walked down to the tea house after his small scrap with Naru. A few mall scratches on him, but not much else, as the beating Keitaro took earlier had healed in minutes. Now, Kei was in control, and he would sample the fruits of his desires.

* * *

Haruka was caught off-guard but remained stoic and indifferent as Keitaro (Or so she thought) walked through the door with a smirk on his face. _**"What happened? Got your bell rung again?"**_ Haruka half-joked.

 _ **"You could ay that, Haru-chan..."**_ Kei said as he grabbed her ass with his left hand and glared at her. _**"You never tried helping me, Haru-chan. I see why now. You were jealous of Naru having my attention, so you allowed her to knock seven shades of shit out of me. That's it, isn't it?"**_

Haruka sighed as she finally dropped her stoic mask, and allowed her feelings to be shown. _**"Haru-chan, huh? No Aunt Haruka? Though I will admit, you've grown cuter over the years..."**_

Kei took this as an invitation and moved in to kiss her. Haruka did not hold back and replied by kissing him in return. As they began to kiss, Haruka felt her temperature rising, and her heart was racing in her chest. _**"Kei-chan, I loved you since that promise. You probably don't remember, but I was there. I made the promise with you, but Hina wanted me to lie and say it was Naru who was the promise girl. Mutsumi and Naru were playing together, and little Naru was sick with asthma at the time. I knew the old bat wouldn't approve of me and you, so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry."**_

Kei's reply to this was to pull her into his embrace and wipe the tears from her cheeks. _**"Well, nothing stopping us now. And if the girls interrupt, we can evict them. What do you think, Haru-chan?"**_ his smirk was infectious, and Haruka shut the door and pulled him into her private bedroom. Tonight was going to be special...

* * *

When Kei and Haru were done, Kei was walking out of the tea shop with a towel around his shoulders, and a large grin plastered on his face. He just got to lose his virginity to Haruka in a badass way. He stumbled up the stairs as his legs were still slightly numb from his 'activities' with Haru-chan.

As he reached the door, he heard muffled arguing but decided to ignore it. He was tired and had given up caring for the spiteful brats of Hinata. _**"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be removing a few of you from this place. If any of you resist, I'll force you out and then shame your families with files on the things you did to me. Goodnight. Oh, and Shino-chan? Make sure you don't stay up too late. A small girl like you needs rest to grow."**_ Kei called as he made his way to his room. Shinobu blushed as Kei gave her a nickname, and talked to her with so much respect. Nobody else respected her. It was about time they did.

* * *

 _ **[ Authour's Note: If you want me to write a lemon in the next chapter through a flashback, I'll get to work on that, but you should let me know in the reviews/comments section. Have a nice Night everyone!]-[Note end: 12/09/2016, 5:28am.]**_


End file.
